ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeza
is a life-form that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman X as the show's main antagonist. While he has made sporadic appearances throughout the later half of the series, his first official appearance was in episode 21, entitled "A Beautiful End".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Greeza's profile in "Ultraman X" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman X' Pre-History According to Ultraman X, Greeza was a heinous void-manifested life-form whose sole purpose is to continually get stronger with more life energy that it consumes, thus turning anything in its wake into voids like itself. 15 years ago, Ultraman X himself battled the life-form as it was attempting to attack the Earth (as it had attacked multiple planets on its way.) Luckily Ultraman X was victorious as he managed to knock Greeza into the Sun, but as a result, the phenomena known as the "Ultra Flare" occurred on Earth, transforming spark dolls back into monsters, as well as abducting Daichi Oozura's parents when they were predicting the creature's arrival as well. Rather than killing the creature though, Ultraman X's victory only severely weakened Greeza. The life-form was still alive and as it slowly but surely regenerated a new body, it slowly made its way back to Earth. As it did, it began to make its presence known by sending multiple strands of dark energy (known at the time as "Dark Thunder Energy") to awaken and empower monster's with its Dark Energy to rampage in its place. The likes of which include: *Tsurugi Demaaga *Mold Specter *Gomess (S) *Gubila *King Gesura *EX Red King *EX Gomora *Bugbuzun Brute All of whom were dealt with by Xio and Ultraman X himself (who during his time, manage to obtain the form, Exceed X.) Round 1 Finally once its body was reformed enough for it to arrive on Earth, Greeza landed in UNVER's Nevada base in the United States due to it being the world's largest outpost for holding spark dolls, which were absorbed by Greeza to give it a new physical and more humanoid form. With its new form, Greeza took off to seek out the most abundant sources of life energy on a planet: the spark dolls. Realizing that Xio's HQ is the 2nd largest spark doll outpost, Greeza headed for their HQ. UNVER continued trying to fight back against the life-form by using an all-out perseus missile assault to kill it. Greeza however evaded their attack, and obliterated its opposition with its Greeza Beams, continuing on its way to Xio's HQ. Finally as Greeza arrived, Daichi, with no other choice, transformed into Ultraman X right in front of everyone at Xio just in time to stop the life-form from attacking. Ultraman X then transformed into Exceed X, while he was assisted by Asuna with Cyber Gomora, Hayato in the Musketty, and Xio's own self-defense weapons. Despite everyone fighting together though, Greeza easily fended off both Ultra and cyber monster with little effort, and reflected all of Xio's and Hayato's assistance back at them, disabling them. Greeza continued to prove its dominance by defeating Cyber Gomora with its Greeza Beams, as well as greatly weakening Exceed X with its other devastatingly powerful attacks. Dying, and with all help for him lost, Exceed X continued to fight on by using his Exceed X Slash attack. Suddenly, Greeza absorbed both the attack and Exceed X himself into its chest, leaving the life-form seemingly victorious. Before it could turn its attention back to Xio's HQ though, Greeza stumbled around for a brief moment before a ray of light in the shape of an "X" appeared on the life-form's chest and with it, Greeza exploded, ending their first battle in a draw... Round 2 Although Ultraman X managed to blow Greeza apart from the inside, it did not fully kill the life-form, as Greeza regenerated after a certain period of time and resumed its attack on Xio's HQ, blasting it with its dark lightning (the pure form of its Dark Thunder Energy) in order to feed on the spark dolls that lie within the base. Hayato, despite still being hurt from being shot down by the life-form, goes off to confront it by summoning Cyber Gomora once more to fight back. However like before, Cyber Gomora was no match for Greeza by itself, and the cyber monster was quickly eliminated once Greeza blasted him with its dark lightning. The dark lightning also managed to penetrate through Xio's HQ, striking the lab and activating the spark dolls, where they were all quickly absorbed. Thanks to their immense power, the life-form was able to attain its final form, making Greeza unstoppable. With Xio's HQ ravaged and Greeza having reached the peek of its power, the rest of Xio tried to fight back with their Ultlasers in a futile effort to stop the life-form. But even after a lucky intervention from Wataru and Mamoru (who were briefly ambushed by Greeza in outer space,) it was all for naught as Greeza continued to shrug off Xio's opposition. Suddenly just as it seemed the team was about to be finished off, Ultraman X finally returned (after Daichi was rescued by Asuna after she had entered the Digital World to save him,) and the ultra transformed into Exceed X to stop the life-form once and for all. Despite their rejuvenation though, Greeza's spark doll-absorbed powers quickly overpowered the ultra and the life-form pinned down Exceed X by constantly blasting him with Gomora's super oscillation wave. Managing to escape from Greeza's onslaught at one point, X stabbed the life-form in the chest with the X-Lugger, mortally wounding Greeza and freeing the spark dolls from within. Suddenly as they escaped from Greeza's body, the spark dolls were all absorbed by Exceed X, who converted them all into cyber cards and used their collective power to transform them into a single Mons Armor known as the "Hybrid Armor!" With the power of the spark dolls now on his side, Exceed X turned the tables on Greeza and shrugged off all of the weakened life-form's attacks, and the ultra finally destroyed Greeza with a direct hit from his new "Ultimate Xanadium" attack, following up by hurling the Xanadium-charged X-Lugger directly at Greeza, which obliterated it. Weapons and Abilities * : Greeza's Primary Ability. Being a Void-Manifest Entity, Greeza constantly consumes all form of Matter. In doing so, Greeza gets stronger, and takes on a different form depending on how much Matter it has consumed. Greeza can either absorb matter through direct contact, or by creating Blue Hand-shaped strands of Energy that can retrieve the Matter that Greeza wants. * : Greeza can fire Blue and Purple Bolts of Lightning from its face, chest, and back. It has a wide field of range and can be fired in multiple directions at once. * : Greeza can unleash shockwaves from its head that can cause electrical malfunctions as well as put strain on its enemies. * : Greeza's strongest attack. Greeza can fire an enormous Yellow Beam of Energy from its Chest. Able to severely wound an Ultra with only one hit. * : The eponymous "''Dark Thunder Energy" of Ultraman X. Greeza fire a Ray of Dark Energy from its Chest. It can take the form of both a Black Thunder Cloud, or a gigantic Red Bolt of Lightning. Whoever is struck by the attack also comes with differing effects. It can kill on sight, corrupt Monsters or Aliens, or mutate Monster or Aliens into much more powerful forms. If mutating a victim, the victim goes berserk with power. * Regeneration: Greeza can recover from near-fatal injuries. The likes of which include being hurled into the Sun, and being destroyed from the Inside Out. Although it is unknown to what extent this Regeneration can work from or at. * Barrier: Greeza can generate different types of barriers in order deflect attacks off of it. One that works on weaker attacks, and one that can completely protect it from direct, stronger attacks from Ultras. * Super Speed: Greeza can move at extremely fast speeds in order to evade physical attacks. * Flight: Greeza is capable of anti-gravity flight. Absorbed Attacks After absorbing the Spark Dolls in Xio's HQ, Greeza gains these powers while the respective Monsters are in his possession: *'Eleking's Electric Whip': Greeza can create twin Electricity-based Whips from its claws. *'EX Red King's Flame Road': Smashing its claws on the ground, Greeza can create a series of strong shockwaves to strike its opponents. *'Demaaga's Fireballs': Greeza can launch Fireballs from the smaller orbs on its chest. *'Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave': Greeza's claws glow with Yellow Energy while Greeza charges at its opponent. Upon striking an opponent, its Claws causes damage to anyone it comes into contact with them. *'Zetton's Fireballs': Greezacan launch even more powerful fireballs from its Face. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Greeza was portrayed by suit actor Yoshiki Kuwabara in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery Greeza - Form 2 - ultra series.png Greeza - Form 3 - ultra series.png References Category:Aliens Category:Villain Category:Ultraman X Monsters